1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency identification system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable electronic device whose internal electronic element integrates a transponder.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio frequency identification (RFID) is a non-contact automatic identification technique, which automatically identifies targets and obtains relative information by radio frequency signals, so as to have a fast and convenient process, omit manual operations during identifying, and be able to identify plural tags, even for dynamic targets, simultaneously. RFID is easily controlled, simple and practical, and especially applicable to automatic control techniques because it can be operated not only in read-only mode but also in read/write mode. Modern RFID applications include: logistics and supply management, manufacture and assemblage, airport baggage service, mail and express delivery, file tracking and library management, animal identification, access control, electrical entrance tickets and automatic fare collection.
A complete RFID system comprises two parts, a reader and a transponder. The transponder is generally called an RFID tag. The operational principle of the RFID system is to transmit radio frequency energy of a certain frequency to the transponder for driving it to transmit its tag ID code, or alternatively, to transmit the tag ID code by the transponder itself. The reader receives the tag ID code and transmits it to a central system for carrying out relative data processes.
Bar coding is another automatic identification technique which has been widely used. However, RFID has more advantages than bar coding. For example, RFID does not require line-of-sight reading and even detects through external packages of targets. RFID has a long lifespan and can be operated under adverse conditions. RFID can be easily attached to goods of different shapes, sizes and types. RFID has a long available range and can write or access data therein. The content of an RFID tag can be dynamically changed and has good security from unwanted access due to being protected by a password. RFID can simultaneously process multiple targets. Tracking and positioning a target with the RFID tag attached is available.
It is feasible to configure the RFID tag on a portable electronic device for personal identification of electronic financial commerce or access control. In prior art, the RFID tag generally is adhered onto a casing of the portable electronic device. However, the RFID tag configured by this conventional adhering manner is easily removed or worn because the portable electronic device is often carried along with the user. Moreover, if the RFID tag is a passive type, its signal transmission distance is very short and its signal intensity is weak; if the RFID tag is an active type, it has a short battery life.